Menottés!
by Axygry
Summary: Axel et Roxas se disputent pour pas grand chose, Reno s'en mêle et chamboule tout... En gros ça donne un beau boxon!  Akuroru et Lemon


**Auteur**: Axygry x3

**Disclaimer**: C'pas à moi~~~ Non, ces merveilleux personnages sont à Square Enix...

**Pairing**: Akuroku (ou Axel/Roxas)

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating**: M et c'est pas pour rien! è.é

**Warning**: Y a un **LEMON**! Attention! Vous êtes prévenu, donc vous n'aimez ni le Yaoi, ni les lemon, dans ce cas cliquez sur la croix rouge en haut de votre écran!

**Note de l'Auteur**: Voili voilou n_n je poste enfin mon OS

et je suis toute contente de moi de l'avoir fini!

Ouais parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire,

et qu'en plus ma mère m'a souvent pris mon ordi

du coup je peux pas écrire quand je veux

à propos de Hatred, je n'ai pas oublié mais

j'ai pas encore eu le temps de le taper sur mon ordinateur,

il est écrit, c'est bon, mais sur feuille et avec cet OS j'ai

pas pris le temps de l'écrire, je suis encore désolée pour ce retard,

et je devrais avoir honte de dire ça mais je risque de ne pas pouvoir

le poster avant un moment...

Ensuite merci beaucoup à Serya-chan qui m'a aidée pour cet OS x) sur lequel

j'ai beaucoup ramé et qui m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres! En plus

je ne l'ai même pas fait relire O.O ... Honte à moi *Part se pendre*

Sur ce Bonne Lecture! n_n

* * *

Roxas tournait en rond, il s'ennuyait mortellement et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était hors de question d'aller voir Axel après la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir, mais en même temps c'était la seule personne qui arrivait à le faire sortir de son ennui perpétuel. Seulement depuis quelques jours, ils ne s'adressent plus la parole pour des raisons stupides… Non mais c'est vrai quoi… En même temps, Roxas savait qu'Axel lui cachait quelque chose, et il avait essayé par divers moyens de le faire parler, mais le bougre s'en était tiré en éludant et ça avait finit en dispute. Enfin plutôt en un blondinet qui passait ses nerfs de manière excessive sur un pauvre rouquin. Ce dernier avait les yeux baissés, silencieux il encaissait les dires un peu excessifs de son ami.

oOoOoOoOo

_Trois jours en arrière :_

_Axel s'était adossé à un arbre en mangeant sa glace l'air rêveur, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un petit blond arrive à pas de loup pour lui lécher sa sucrerie salée, tout en se délectant du goût avec un sourire satisfait. Le roux arqua un sourcil en voyant Roxas dévorer SA glace à l'eau de mer, qu'il s'était acheté avec SON argent, et qu'il y avait passé le peu qu'il lui restait… Il retira prestement sa gâterie de sous le nez de son ami et lui lança un regard vexé._

_« Hey ! Si t'en veux une tu te l'achètes ! »_

_Roxas regarda le rouquin en gonflant ses joues, l'air boudeur, puis redonna un coup de langue sur la sucrerie bleue, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Axel soupira et glissa le long du tronc pour s'asseoir sur l'herbe encore un peu humide due à la rosée du matin. Le blondinet le suivit dans sa descente avec un sourire espiègle._

_« Axel~ Tu partages ta glace avec ton adorable et mignon meilleur ami ? » Demanda le plus jeune avec un regard angélique que le pauvre roux ne put qu'accéder à sa requête, et avec des une moue de réticence, il tendit sa glace à son meilleur ami qui à ce moment eu le visage rayonnant et lécha goulûment la gâterie si gentiment offerte. Axel grogna mécontent mais se reprit bien vite en entendant son portable sonner, il consulta le numéro puis décrocha en vitesse avec un sourire radieux. Roxas étonné de le voir aussi content, il le regarda s'éloigner son cœur se serrant, jaloux de voir son ami dans cet état de béatitude. En fronçant les sourcils le petit blond se tourna pour être de dos à son ami, la glace dans la bouche et les bras croisés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Axel lui faisait le coup du « C'est un appel important, j'dois absolument décrocher ! ». Le petit blond soupira intérieurement puis attendit le retour du roux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il revint enfin pour porter compagnie au blondinet boudeur._

_« C'était qui ? Marmonna Roxas avec une once de reproche dans la voix._

_-Une amie de la fac, je crois que tu l'as encore jamais rencontrée, répondit Axel en se grattant la nuque. » Le plus jeune hocha la tête pas vraiment convaincu puis reprit :_

_« Et c'était pour quoi ? Demanda le petit blond l'air de rien bien que la curiosité le rongeait de l'intérieur._

_-Désolé, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il avec un sourire désolé. »_

_Roxas gonfla ses joues, puis tenta une autre approche avec un sourire gamin._

_« Tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Peut-être, éluda le roux avec un geste évasif de la main. »_

_Le petit blond se releva d'un bond, lui lançant un regard de reproche._

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Je suis ton ami, non ? Dans ce cas pourquoi tu me caches des choses ? Si tu tombes amoureux, tu peux quand même m'en toucher un mot, non ? Ah ! Je sais ! C'est parce que je suis qu'au lycée ? Parce que tu penses que je ne suis pas assez âgé pour comprendre ? Non, mais tu sais, j'ai 16 ans ! SEIZE ANS ! Je suis capable de comprendre ! » Le blondin se mordit la lèvre, son cœur souffrant à l'agonie de sortir de telles paroles. Puis il se tourna et partit d'un pas furibond devant le silence qu'avait installé son ami qui ne savait quoi répondre._

oOoOoOoOo

Le blondin se servit un verre de jus d'orange et trainassait dans son salon ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se vautra sur le canapé et alluma la télé, Roxas zappa les chaînes toutes aussi peu inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Son portable sonna, il cracha quelques injures avant de voir le numéro d'Axel s'afficher. Il décrocha de mauvaise grâce avant de lâcher un grommellement lascif

« C'pour quoi ? Et si c'est pour des excuses c'est même pas la peine !

-Ow Roxy ! Calme toi, passe pas tes nerfs sur moi, j'y suis pour rien !

-Ah, Reno… Désolé, je pensais que c'était ton frère… Aussi, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec son portable ?

-J'ai paumé l'mien…

-Et Axel est au courant ?

-Nan, il est sorti limite au bord de la dépression ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait mon frère pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

-J'l'ai un peu engueulé, rien de plus…

-Roxy…

-Quoi ?

-Viens à la maison!

-Quoi ? Mais non ! J'ai pas envie !

-C'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre ! Ou je viens te chercher en te tirant les oreilles !

-Ok… »

Le petit blond n'osa pas répliquer plus car il savait que ce foutu rouquin en était capable… Il se leva de mauvaise grâce, enfilant ses vieilles baskets blanches et sortit dans le froid neigeux de la ville. Il rentra en un clin d'œil dans la maison au chaud. Il attrapa en vitesse une veste et des gants pour ressortir. Il soupira longuement et se mit à marcher en direction de la maison des deux roux.

Il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte prêt à sonner quand une main attrapa son épaule et le tira en arrière.

« Axel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est un peu chez moi, tu sais… Je te retourne la question par contre…

-C'ton frère qui m'a obligé à venir… Va savoir pour quoi... »

Déçu Axel baissa la tête, il pensait que le petit blond était venu pour le pardonner mais il avait tout faux… En soupirant il poussa la porte d'entrée et à sa suite le blond suivit. Il se dirigea dans le salon laissant le blondinet planté dans l'entrée.

Le rouquin lança assez fort à l'adresse de son frère aîné : « Ren' ! Y a Roxas ! » Sur ce il prit son ordinateur portable et pianota sur son clavier, laissant un Roxas sidéré de voir son ami l'ignorer ainsi… Vexé, le plus jeune tourna la tête et retint difficilement des larmes de tristesse. Des bruits de pas successifs retentirent, venant des escaliers, un homme aux longs cheveux roux attachés en catogan, fit son apparition dans le salon. Ses yeux du même vert que ceux de son frère scrutèrent le petit blond avec ce fameux sourire de famille, à la fois moqueur et charmeur.

« Salut Roxy, ça va ? » Pour simple réponse l'interpellé hocha tristement la tête encore sous le choque de s'être ainsi fait ignorer. Reno pencha la tête et regarda son invité un peu inquiet. Le roux intima au blondinet de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, lui proposant un verre de jus de fruit qu'il refusa avec un sourire toujours aussi triste.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous embrouillez de la sorte ? Demanda Reno les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Mêle-toi de tes oignons ! Grogna Axel en lui lançant un regard noir. »

Roxas quant à lui baissa la tête tristounet, trouvant que le parquet était étrangement intéressant.

« Rien de grave… Murmura-t-il doucement » sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, qu'il retenu du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était sa faute… Il n'aurait pas dû se mettre autant en colère pour une petite histoire comme telle. Il soupira et se leva prêt à partir.

« Où vas-tu comme ça, toi ? Lança le frère d'Axel en attrapant Roxas par le col, les sourcils froncés, un air faussement en colère sur son visage.

-Je rentre chez moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as invité, donc ça ne sert à rien que je reste… De plus, je vois bien que j'exaspère ton frère… Bafouilla le blond.

-Non, tu restes ici ! D'ailleurs, tu vas aussi passer la nuit ici ! Comme ça tu me serviras de peluche ! »

Une veine apparue sur le front de l'autre roux qui lança la télécommande dans la tête de son frère, de même pour Roxas qui lui envoya un crochet assez puissant pour un garçon de sa taille dans le menton de Reno. Le blondin tourna les talons, avança d'un pas furibond et sortit dehors où la pluie tombait en trombe. Détestant la pluie, le blondinet fit demi tour et claqua la porte derrière lui. Puis il se jeta sur Reno, plongeant son visage dans sa chemise encore sous le choque de s'être pris la pluie de plein fouet. Son corps trembla légèrement alors que le rouquin enserra sa taille de ses puissants bras. Axel lui jeta un regard jaloux mais reporta rapidement son attention sur son ordinateur en marmonnant des injures. Roxas resta un moment dans les bras de l'ainé, puis le supplia presque de pouvoir passer la nuit chez eux. Un sourire moqueur apparu sur le visage de l'aîné des trois qui lui attrapa les mains plongeant son regard dans le sien, approchant son visage du sien.

« Hum… J'accepte si tu te fais pardonner de m'avoir frappé, roucoula-t-il. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils pas rassuré par le ton qu'avait employé le roux, l'autre rouquin observa la scène, à la fois curieux et jaloux de voir son frère être aussi près de son ami.

« Si tu me sers de peluche je te garde à la maison ! » Un poing s'abattit sur la masse de cheveux rouge de Reno qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur, Roxas releva la tête pour voir le regard furieux d'Axel envers son frère, puis il attrapa le blond contre lui, perdant son sang froid.

« T'es un véritable abruti et un putain de pervers ! Laisse Roxas tranquille ! Il a une phobie de la pluie alors ne lui mets tes idées vicieuses dans la tête ! »

*CLAC*

Axel arqua un sourcil regardant son poignet où été attaché une menotte brillante reliée par une petite chaîne à une autre menotte attachée au fin poignet du blondin. Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux, ne s'attendant pas être menottés de la sorte. Le premier roux cité regarda son frère d'un air mauvais puis lança froidement en désignant l'objet d'un geste du menton :

« C'est quoi, « ça » !

-« Ça » comme tu dis, c'est des menottes, et tu es attaché à Rox' pour que vous arrêtiez de vous envoyer sur les roses… Je ne vous ai jamais vu autant déprimer, vous devriez voir vos têtes de déterrés et franchement ça fait peine à voir. Alors vous allez rester un petit moment accrochés l'un à l'autre et plus vous vous disputerez, plus vôtre temps où vous serez enchaînés sera long ! Répondit l'autre roux une main posée sur sa hanche. »

Axel et Roxas se regardèrent étonnés puis se tournèrent vers l'aîné avant de hurler un : « QUOIIIIII ? » en parfaite synchronisation.

Reno se releva d'un geste souple et posa son pied sur la première marche d'escalier, tout en faisant tinter les petites clés des menottes avec un sourire espiègle.

« Bonne chance! Vous allez avoir du mal à vous en sortir. » Sur ce il monta en riant, puis on entendit un bruit sourd de quelque chose qui tombait, suivit par des injures étouffées. Si la situation n'était pas aussi humiliante pour les deux garçons attachés, ils en auraient sûrement explosé de rire, ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas, alors qu'ils regardaient la petite chaîne solide qui les reliait l'un à l'autre. Axel soupira et monta dans sa chambre suivit par le petit blond qui eu du mal à suivre le rythme du roux dans les escaliers, peu à peu il perdit son équilibre et commença à tomber. Affolé, il chercha une prise, ne trouvant rien il attendit l'impact les yeux clos. Son estomac, sa gorge et son cœur se serrèrent par la peur mais rien ne vint alors qu'un bras puissant était passé dans son dos et le maintenait contre un torse assez musclé … Le petit blond soupira de soulagement mais rougit fortement à cause de la soudaine proximité avec le rouquin.

«Fais attention, les marches sont glissantes.

-C'est ta faute ! Tu marches trop vite ! Répliqua l'autre assez froidement.

-Tu n'as qu'à suivre, et puis c'est toi qui es lent !

-Et puis quoi encore ? Quand je monte des escaliers je n'y vais pas en courant comme un abruti pour ne pas me rétamer !

-Dois-je comprendre que tu me traites d'abruti ?

-Parfaitement et je le pense ! »

Leurs regards s'envoyaient des éclairs et ils tournèrent la tête chacun de leur côté dans un geste puéril. Si Roxas le prenait comme ça tant pis ! Il n'aurait qu'à se gauffrer, ce serait bien fait pour lui ! En soupirant Axel attrapa le blond telle une princesse, car il venait d'y penser, si le petit blond tombait lui aussi finirait au sol… Il ne broncha pas devant les protestations et les mots qui ont été censurés par l'auteur pour éviter un choc pour ses lecteurs, du blondinet qui s'indignait, en vain, pour qu'il le repose. Enfin si, il le lâcha, une fois dans sa chambre pour le poser sur le lit sans douceur. Roxas tomba sur le matelas avec un juron étouffé alors qu'il croisa les bras faisant perdre l'équilibre du roux qui faillit tomber. Il y avait combien de centimètres de chaînes qui les reliaient ? Dix centimètres ? En tout cas c'était peu et leurs mouvements seraient bien restreints… Ils pestèrent chacun contre l'idée idiote que Reno avait eu car maintenant ils se trouvaient dans la merde et jusqu'au cou… Axel attrapa son portable et marqua avec rapidité un message avant de l'envoyer, alors que le blond continuait de jurer, surtout que maintenant ils étaient attachés, ils ne pourraient ni changer d'habits à moins de trouver une solution, ni se doucher, ni manger sans que l'autre tire un peu mais le PIRE serait qu'ils devront partager un lit… Et un lit SIMPLE ! Roxas paniqua à cette idée et puis comment sortiraient-ils de ce problème dont une seule personne pourrait les en sortir… ? L'idée d'aller lui refaire le portrait était bien tentante malheureusement, être lié l'un à l'autre serait un gros handicap sans compter que même s'il paraissait enfantin Reno maîtrisait à la perfection les arts martiaux en tout genre et que les deux petits chameaux (NDA : Pardon fallait que je le mette ! xD) qu'ils étaient, finiraient au tapis sans avoir eu le temps de lever le petit doigt.

Les garçons restèrent dans la chambre du plus âgé des deux à s'ignorer ou à se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non sans jamais trouver un terrain d'entente ce qui exaspéra Reno qui écoutait d'une oreille ce qui se passait dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Il pensait que ça s'arrangerait… Mais c'était de pire en pire.

A force de s'envoyer sur les roses ils décidèrent avec un accord tacite de ne plus s'adresser la parole l'un jouant à la PSP et l'autre plongé dans un roman fantastique parlant d'un garçon qui perd sa mère dans de drôle de circonstance et apprend qu'il est un élu de divinités animales (NDA : Voui... Je sais ce que vous allez dire .''). Mais en fait nos deux protagonistes n'espéraient qu'une chose, c'était de s'excuser, ne pas pouvoir s'entendre comme avant était une torture pour chacun d'eux qui dissimulaient des sentiments forts à l'égard de l'autre. Mais Axel avait prévu quelque chose d'important et avait décidé de tout déballer à ce moment précis, malheureusement en étant dans une mauvaise passe avec son ami il se demandait si cela marcherait… Quant à Roxas, il ne savait plus quoi penser… Il en voulait terriblement à son ami de lui cachait quelque chose, mais en même temps il ne supportait pas l'idée de se disputer avec lui, tous deux lâchèrent un soupir de désespoir en même temps. Roxas se leva mollement, puis commença à se diriger vers la porte quand une main le retient à l'épaule.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Ça te regarde ? Répliqua le blond amèrement, en évitant son regard. »

Axel tira légèrement les menottes avec son poignet pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient attachés et que donc oui, ça le regardait.

« Je dois aller récupérer des affaires chez moi, si je dois passer un temps indéfini chez vous, faut que je prenne des dispositions, et puis un système pour qu'on puisse changer nos fringues serait le bienvenue aussi, car je pense que toi comme moi n'allons pas rester dans les mêmes habits. »

Axel hocha la tête et le suivit en silence en jouant de ses doigts sur les touches de son portable, il restait encore deux jours… Deux jours pour enfin récupérer la confiance de Roxas, plus que deux petits jours pour se libérer de ce poids qu'il porte dans son cœur depuis maintenant au moins trois ans. Trois ans à porter ce fardeau douloureux…

Dehors la nuit était déjà tombée, et le fond de l'air était froid, remarquant que son ami tremblotait parce qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa veste il enleva son écharpe et la posa sur les épaules du blond. Surpris ce dernier fit volte face et le fixa, puis le remercia d'une voix presque innaudible. Le roux lui sourit et ils reprirent leur marche dans un silence lourd qui s'était imposé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà. Roxas était à deux doigts de craquer, il aurait voulu évacuer sa colère sur n'importe quoi… En attendant le bruit de leurs pas réguliers le stressait plus qu'autre chose…

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison de Roxas, celui-ci déverrouilla la porte et entra avec lenteur avant de se débarrasser de ses deux chaussures à l'entrée avec, il faut bien l'avouer, difficulté à cause des menottes, bien qu'il commençait à s'habituer. Montant à l'étage, il rentra dans sa chambre, toujours Axel sur ses talons, qui le suivait en silence. Il embarqua une bonne partie de ses vêtements, puis prit des objets plus ou moins important, triant minutieusement toutes les affaires qu'il avait fait rentrer dans un sac qui devait faire, maintenant, sa taille sur la tranche. Le roux se demanda bien comment il arriverait à porter tout ça. Il lâcha un petit rire quand il vit le blond essayer de soulever le sac en vain. Roxas tenta de nombreuses techniques pour le soulever, tout se résultait à des échecs, le petit blondinet croisa les bras mécontent, et gonfla ses joues pour montrer son agacement face à ce sac qui osait se rebeller contre lui. C'en était trop ! Axel éclata de rire, il courba un peu le dos et tapa sa main libre sur sa cuisse en riant aux éclats. Le blondin le regarda ahuri de le voir se moquer de lui et rougit de colère, il se retint à grand peine pour ne pas exploser et déverser son courroux sur le roux. Ce dernier avait des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues tellement la scène était hilarante, s'arrêtant quelques minutes il fixa Roxas dans les yeux et repartit dans un fou rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Axel avait encore les yeux rougis de son précédant excès de rire mais aussi une grosse bosse sur la tête et un sac sur le dos, oui vous avez bien deviné, Roxas avait finalement craqué et déversé sa colère sur le roux en lui balançant divers objets dans la figure et l'avait obligé à porter son sac qui devait peser au moins une demi tonne… Le plus âgé prit les deux poignées et renversa le bagage derrière son épaule avec facilité, ce qui provoqua une légère déprime pour le blondin à propos de sa taille et de sa masse musculaire peu développée... Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait car tout de même il avait bien amoché le pauvre rouquin qui grimaça de douleur à cause du coup de poing du blond sur son crâne. C'était sûr, en rentrant il se mettrait de la glace à cet endroit.

oOoOoOoOo

Finalement Reno avait accepté de les libérer le temps qu'ils puissent se changer, prendre leur douche ou aller aux toilettes, car il devait bien avouer, c'était vache ce qu'il leur faisait subir. Mais ces deux zigotos l'avaient bien mérité ! Bien que parfois ils lui donnaient du fil à retordre à essayer de s'éclipser dès que l'aîné des rouquins les relâchait, mais personne n'échappe au Grand Reno, c'est bien connu ! Au final ça l'a bien agacé il a donc créé un système sur les vêtements en les coupant, de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent les retirer, et pour le reste ils se débrouilleraient tous les deux, après tout ce sont des garçons.

C'était la fin de la matinée et Axel pianotait toujours sur son portable, délaissant le pauvre Roxas, enfin plus si pauvre que ça, vu qu'il venait de lui vider un verre de jus de fruit sur la tête en lançant d'une voix puérile :

« Axel~ Je m'ennuie. » Le roux le regarda blasé, comment son meilleur ami avait bien pu tomber aussi bas… Leur dispute devenait ridicule. Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait en ce moment, le visage faussement boudeur du blond était tout de même attirant. Le plus âgé déglutit se sentant fondre devant cette adorable bouille d'ange. « Putain Axel ! Arrête de fantasmer ! » Pensa-t-il en se giflant mentalement. Bon c'était pas tout ça mais maintenant il était trempé, poisseux et avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il traîna Roxas jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis se déshabilla sous l'air choqué du blond. Ce dernier prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, c'est-à-dire une serviette de bain, et la balança dans la figure de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Hurla à moitié le blondinet.

-Je vais me laver, parce qu'avec tes conneries j'suis tout collant ! Ça te va comme réponse ?

-Oh ! Et tu déshabilles comme ça devant une pauvre âme innocente ?

-Âme innocente ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu sais que quand même on prenait nos bains ensemble quand on était plus jeune. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu avais peur de rentrer dans l'eau tout seul. Depuis que tu as vu « Les Dents de la Mer » tu n'avais plus envie de toucher l'eau sans moi ! Alors tu vas pas en faire tout un plat parce qu'on va se doucher ensemble par TA faute !

-C'était il y a longtemps déjà ! Et puis… » Il avait envie de continuer avec un « Et puis t'es trop bien foutu ! » Mais il s'était retenu parce que c'était la honte de dire ça pendant une dispute… Du coup il laissa sa phrase en suspend et regarda le roux avec reproche. Axel prit Roxas par le bras et le déshabilla aussi, choqué, le petit blond ne réagit pas sur le champ mais se reprit et frappa l'aîné des deux en lui gueulant dessus. Sous les protestations injurieuses du blondin, le rouquin s'énerva à son tour et souleva son ami pour ensuite le plaquer sans délicatesse sur le sol en faisant tout de même attention à ce qu'il ne se cogne pas contre le carrelage glacé du sol.

« Bon ! Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement ! Déjà, à cause de mon abruti frère on est obligé de rester, pendant un temps indéfini, collé l'un à l'autre ! Ensuite, à cause de ta connerie de me verser du jus d'orange dessus, il faut évidemment que je me douche, et comme nous sommes _attachés_ (il insista fortement sur le dernier mot) il faut que nous prenions une douche, ce qu'on a fait pendant une bonne dizaine d'année soit dit en passant, ENSEMBLE ! » Le blondinet frissonna devant le ton froid et sévère du garçon roux, puis il acquiesça, contraint de lui obéir, plus par soumission que par peur. Ils se relevèrent, Roxas se déshabillant lentement et encore un peu sonné par le discours d'Axel. Cela fait, ils entrèrent dans la douche.

L'eau ruissela sur le corps du blond qui se détendit au contact chaud du liquide. Des idées pas très catholiques traversèrent la tête de chacun qui avaient une vue d'ensemble sur le corps de l'autre. Roxas se tourna pour se mettre dos au rouquin, le feu aux joues alors que son mini-lui commençait à réagir, ce qui lui déplu assez, surtout en ce moment…

Le rouquin n'en menait pas mieux, s'il l'avait pu il se serait giflé, au lieu de ça, il prit une noisette de shampoing et gratta les cheveux du blondin qui ne réagissait pas, assez étrange en y pensant, mais le pauvre Axel avait les idées trop embrumées par des pensées assez perverses, qu'il essayait d'oublier, qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Son petit corps longiligne, de fins muscles qui sculptaient ce corps qui vous fait fantasmer toute la nuit, cette eau qui s'écoulait le long de ses fines épaules. Ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur son petit crâne. Le voilà qui l'imaginait en train de gémir alors qu'il... Gifle mentale ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne… Oh ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça… le rouquin paniqua, une érection s'était formée au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il se mordit la lèvre, il fallait en finir au plus vite comme ça, ils retourneraient dans sa chambre et ils continueraient à se chamailler et puis…

Pris par une pulsion subite, le roux retourna Roxas et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, il n'arrivait vraiment plus à se retenir maintenant. Sa main menottée attrapa celle du blond et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens alors qu'il le plaquait au mur. Le plus jeune était perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser… En même temps c'était si agréable… Axel glissa sa langue entre les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes du blond et approfondit le baiser pour le rendre langoureux. Roxas gémit doucement entre ses lèvres ce qui excita d'autant plus le roux qui colla encore plus leurs corps. La main libre du blond agrippa l'épaule d'Axel serrant un peu ses doigts en tremblant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Pas spécialement que ça le dérangeait mais il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il arrivait à son ami… Leurs lèvres se moulèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs corps se pressèrent. Petit à petit le blondinet se mit à répondre au baiser avec passion…

Des coups retentirent à la porte.

« Axel ! Roxas ! FAUT SORTIR ! ÇA FAIT UNE DEMI-HEURE QUE VOUS ÊTES SOUS LA DOUCHE ! »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, Reno venait de leur briser leur moment romantique… Ils se rhabillèrent, et sortirent en trombe de la salle de bain, le rouge aux joues chacun. Ils n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'ils venaient de faire… En même temps ils en avaient tellement envie. Axel fusilla son frère du regard mais ne s'en tint qu'à cela bien que l'envie de lui mettre un poing dans la figure le démangeait.

Les deux garçons ne se regardèrent plus durant le reste de la journée, ne sachant pas quoi donner comme explications à l'autre. Axel regrettait son geste, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé mais plus parce qu'il avait peur de ce que pensait Roxas, de plus il aurait bien voulu que ça se passe le lendemain soir pour des raisons qui lui étaient chères… Il envoya un message à Larxene pour terminer quelques préparatifs quand la voix du blond l'interrompit.

« Axel… Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ne pas parler ? Et surtout si tu aimes cette fille, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

Le roux fixa son ami perplexe puis soupira.

« Tu sais, Larxene n'est qu'une amie, rien de plus et si je ne peux pas répondre à tes deux premières questions c'est parce que demain tu comprendras tout par toi-même… »

Le blond détourna la tête des larmes brillantes roulèrent sur ses joues, il n'avait pas donné de réponse sur le fait qu'il l'ait embrassé… Il s'affala sur le matelas dos au rouquin et tenta de s'endormir perdu dans ses pensées.

Les yeux rivés au plafond Roxas ne trouvait pas le sommeil, Axel lui avait dit « Demain »… Mais il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre et pourquoi demain ? Il tourna légèrement quand une paire de bras entoura sa taille, son cœur fit un bond alors que la tête du roux se plongeait dans sa nuque. Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux et murmura doucement.

« Axel… ? »

Il eu le droit comme réponse à une respiration régulière, le blond se détendit et lâcha un long soupir de soulagement. Les menottes entravaient un peu ses mouvements et l'empêcha de changer son bras de positions qui s'engourdissait. Il tourna légèrement et fit face à Axel avant de poser sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux bercé par les battements réguliers de son cœur, quelques minutes plus tard Roxas s'endormit enlacé contre son ami.

oOoOoOoOo

Le matin, les deux garçons mourraient de chaud et le pauvre blond étouffait presque. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et voulut se lever mais deux bras le retenaient, il releva la tête encore un peu dans les vapes du matin. Il rencontra un visage familier qui dormait encore. Roxas tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte ce qui ne fit que la raffermir, le blondin poussa un juron étouffé et secoua le rouquin pour l'obliger à le lâcher. Voyant que ça ne marchait toujours pas, le blondinet ferma les yeux en priant le ciel et donna un coup de genou entre les jambes d'Axel qui se leva en sursaut en lâchant un hurlement de douleur. Portant ses mains à son membre endolori il regarda autour de lui pour reconnaitre son agresseur. Il le fusilla du regard les larmes aux yeux, Dieu que c'était douloureux pour le pauvre roux qui pleurait ses bijoux de familles. Il était sûr d'être castré maintenant… Roxas lui lança un petit sourire désolé puis rougit fortement quand il remarqua où se trouvait sa main menottée. Il la récupéra non sans donner un coup à ce pauvre Axel qui s'en recevait plein la gueule dès le matin. Ce dernier fit la gueule durant tout le petit-déj'. Surtout quand Reno apprit ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait finit plié en deux au sol en train de frapper sa cuisse en riant.

Après qu'Axel eut fini de passer sa colère sur son frère aîné il proposa à Roxas d'aller faire un tour pour la journée, il accepta assez facilement vu qu'il s'ennuyait un peu. Finalement ils avaient fini dans un cinéma à regarder un film à l'eau de rose. La fille était si stupide et nunuche et le garçon tellement égoïste et sûr de lui, qu'exaspérés nos deux protagonistes quittèrent la salle avant la fin du film…

L'air dehors était d'un froid hivernal, Roxas tremblota légèrement et frictionna son épaule avec sa main libre. Le roux le regarda un moment puis se plaça derrière lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour qu'il ait un peu plus de chaleur. Surpris du contact le blond devint écarlate et releva légèrement la tête.

« T'as l'air d'avoir froid… » Le plus jeune lui sourit en le remerciant puis à son grand damne le téléphone du roux sonna. Ce dernier s'excusa et décrocha, il parla rapidement puis raccrocha.

« Rox' faut qu'on rentre ! » Le blondinet grogna et le suivit dans un silence de mort.

oOoOoOoOo

Roxas ouvrit la porte et se reçu des confettis dans la figure avec un cri collectif des nombreuses personnes qui se trouvaient dans la maison.

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE ROXAS ! » Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche en grand puis se tourna vers Axel qui lui sourit pour répondre à ses questions muettes puis lui souhaita un bon anniversaire à son tour. Le visage du plus jeune se fendit d'un large sourire et sauta au cou du roux en le remerciant, des larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues.

Durant la soirée Roxas fit la connaissance de cette fameuse Larxene qui était collée contre un drôle de type aux cheveux roses nommé Marluxia. Tous les amis de fac d'Axel se présentèrent les uns après les autres, le rouquin avait même pensé à inviter ses amis à lui. Une fusée châtain lui sauta dessus et l'entraina avec lui dans sa chute, de même qu'Axel qui était toujours menotté à lui. Le blond se mit à rire vraiment heureux.

L'heure des cadeaux arrivée chacun présenta un cadeau, Naminé, Xion et Kairi s'étaient mises ensembles pour lui offrir une console de jeu neuve, Larxene avait eu la bonne/mauvaise idée de présenter un paquet de préservatifs avec un T-shirt… Le blond cacha rapidement la boîte rouge de honte et continua à ouvrir les cadeaux. Reno avait sorti un étrange écrin avec deux bagues à l'intérieur, Roxas releva la tête perplexe vers le roux qui sourit, amusé par sa réaction.

« Ces bagues sont faite avec des graines du fruit Paopu, tu la donneras à la personne avec qui tu voudras partager ta vie ! »

Le blond lui sourit content puis vit une petite clé coincée dans la mousse de l'écrin, il la sortit devinant facilement à quoi elle servait, puis il la glissa dans la fente et ouvrit les menottes. Enfin libéré, il soupira de soulagement de ne plus être attaché. Axel se pencha vers lui et accrocha un collier en or où pendait au bout une clé dorée avec un cœur en diamant sur la partie la plus large. Le roux baissa encore un peu la tête en l'enfouissant dans son cou puis il murmura :

« Roxas, ange de mon cœur, je tenais vraiment à te le dire maintenant, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment… » Il marqua une pause alors que les battements de son cœur augmentaient au fil de ses paroles. « J'attendais depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, tu hantes mon esprit la nuit comme le jour… Je t'aime. » Un lourd silence s'était installé dans la pièce, alors que le roux se redressa lentement, Roxas l'attrapa à la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes, baiser que lui rendit Axel. Tout le monde les regarda, alors qu'entre deux baisers le blondinet souffla « Moi aussi... Je... t'aime Axel. » Les personnes présentes applaudirent et certains sifflèrent, contents pour eux.

Au bout d'un moment un autre blond dénommé Demyx, un garçon à la coiffure de punk, se leva une bouteille de vodka à la main et lança « Qui pour un jeu de la bouteille ? » Tous levèrent la main, amusés par la tournure des évènements. Le grand blond posa la bouteille au sol et la fit tourner. Elle tomba sur Riku qui eu pour gage d'embrasser son voisin de droite, Axel regarda furieusement celui qui avait donné cette idée, de même que l'argenté. Contraints et forcés les deux garçons s'embrassèrent rapidement, vite dégoutés… Furieux Roxas envoya une chaussure dans la figure de Demyx qui se l'a pris en pleine face. Sur ce Riku attrapa la bouteille d'alcool et s'en servit un verre pour le boire cul sec, puis il la reposa au sol pour la faire tourner à son tour. Chance pour lui, c'était tombé sur le sitariste qui eu le droit de faire le tour de la maison à poil sous les regards horrifiés des jeunes demoiselles présentes à cette fête… Le blond fut bien content de pouvoir boire un verre de vodka en rentrant. Ce petit jeu dura bien longtemps, à la fin tout le monde sauf ceux qui n'avaient pas bu ou qui avaient une descente d'enfer étaient restés sobres, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup… Notamment Axel, Riku, Roxas, Xion et Naminé. Les vingt-neuf autres personnes déliraient, chantaient, rigolaient, comataient à même le sol, bref… Ils étaient tous shootés et ne risquaient pas de se lever avant un bon moment et en se levant attraperaient de sales maux de tête.

Axel souleva Roxas qui commençait à s'endormir et l'entraina dans sa chambre pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Le blond lui sourit passant ses bras derrière sa nuque et enfouit son visage dans son cou en humant son odeur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux et il regrettait vraiment de lui en avoir autant voulu. Une larme perla le long de sa joue et s'échoua dans la nuque du roux qui frissonna au contact de cette goutte. Il frotta le dos de son petit-ami en lui embrassant le front.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

Le blondin secoua la tête contre son cou puis murmura doucement en relevant la tête,

« Je m'en veux pour notre dispute... Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en vouloir autant. »

Axel sourit amusé puis posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres rosées.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis je t'en veux pas. Ne gâche pas le jour de ton anniversaire quand même. »

Roxas hocha lentement la tête puis lui sourit, son regard bleu profond encore brillant à cause des larmes se plongea dans les orbes émeraudes de son ami puis réenfouiy sa tête dans son cou. Le roux poussa la porte de son pied et la referma identiquement qu'à l'entrée. Il posa le petit blond sur le lit et se mit à le câliner, ses mains se firent baladeuses, le rouquin lui lança un regard amoureux que lui rendit le plus jeune. Axel écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Roxas qui émit un adorable gémissement qui rendit le roux encore plus envieux du blondinet. Ses yeux émeraudes se délectèrent de ce corps magnifique qu'il déshabillait de ses mains habiles.

oOoOoOoOo

Il fit glisser sa langue le long de son corps qui se tortillait de plaisir sous les douces caresses d'Axel qui jouait avec ses réactions, un gémissement de plaisir traversa ses lèvres alors que le roux venait de donner un coup de langue sur la verge tendue du blond. Les mains de ce dernier agrippa la longue chevelure rouge de son amour et lâcha un énième soupir de plaisir quand il engloba entièrement son membre entre ses lèvres. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa quand il sentit un doigt fouiller son intimité en débutant un mouvement de va et vient. Roxas était crispé et ça le rouquin le sentait et tentait de faire de son mieux pour le détendre, le majeur rejoignait l'index entre ses cuisses, le bougeant de sorte à ce qu'il fasse un mouvement de ciseaux avec l'autre. Axel en enfila un troisième qui fit grimacer Roxas sous la douleur. Ce dernier échappa un gémissement sonore quand ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose en lui, il s'empala à nouveau dessus pour ressentir une vague de plaisir l'envahir. Le rouquin se retira et plaça son membre gonflé et le pénétra lentement en regardant attentivement le visage de son blond qui lâcha un petit hoquet de douleur alors que de petites perles salées coulaient le long de ses joues. Le plus âgé caressa tendrement sa joue alors qu'il déposait des baisers papillons sur son visage. Il attendit un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le blond lui annonce qu'il pouvait commencer, il donna alors un petit coup de rein qui fit lâcher au petit blondinet un gémissement de plaisir, la douleur s'étant dissipée. Roxas agrippa les cheveux d'Axel et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un long baiser langoureux. Le dernier cité entama une succession de va et vient tendres, le petit blond se cambra, la respiration saccadée il criait le prénom de son amant. Le roux avait inconsciemment augmenté le rythme, n'arrivant plus à se retenir à cause de son intimité si étroite qui lui procurait un jouissance incomparable. Un cri aigu s'échappa des lèvres du blond, son corps se tendit sous cette vague de plaisir dû à cette zone sensible, le rouquin grogna légèrement et glissa une main jusqu'à sa verge et y appliqua le même rythme endiablé que leurs ébats.

Ne tenant plus Roxas se libéra dans sa main avec un long râle de plaisir, rapidement suivit par son amant qui s'appuya sur ses mains pour éviter de lui tomber dessus. Il s'affala à côté du blond et l'embrassa longuement en murmurant à plusieurs reprises ces trois mots qui n'étaient destinés qu'à lui.

oOoOoOoOo

Adossé à un arbre, Axel se délectait d'une glace à l'eau de mer, quand une main la lui chipa. Choqué, le roux envoya des éclairs au petit blond qui donna un petit coup de langue gourmand sur la gâterie glacée. Il la récupéra, les sourcils froncés, le roux réprimanda Roxas avec une petite tape sur la tête.

« Axel~ Partagerais-tu cette merveille avec ton mignon et adorable petit-ami? »

L'intéressé arqua un sourcil, puis fondit en voyant cet air de chien battu sur son visage, à regret il la lui tendit, pleurant presque cette glace qu'il s'était achetée il n'y a même pas dix minutes... Soudain le téléphone du blondin sonna et celui-ci eu un sourire radieux devant le numéro qui s'affichait sur son écran. Le roux fronça les sourcils, il était rare qu'il sourit de la sorte sauf avec lui. Il le regarda s'éloigner en croisant les bras et détestant déjà la personne qui l'appelait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roxas revint, toujours aux anges.

« C'était qui? Marmonna le roux assez mécontent.

-Naminé! Tu te souviens elle était à mon anniversaire? »

Oh, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait! Et il était à peu près certain que cette fille pourrait le lui piquer, il serra possessivement son ange blond dans ses bras.

Étrange... il y avait comme une impression de déjà vu!

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et en espérant que ça vous a plus n_n

Je suis pas une experte en lemon et en plus c'est mon premier donc j'ai un peu honte de le poster...

Review? *w*


End file.
